muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Grover
Performer: Frank Oz • (1970 - 1999) Eric Jacobson • (2000 - present) Grover describes himself on Sesame Street as a "cute furry, little monster." He is fuzzy and blue, and much like other Muppets on the show in appearance. Grover does not use contractions when speaking, giving him a distinctive vocal pattern in comparison to most television characters. His character is multi-talented, taking on many different roles and professions throughout the series' run. Grover appears in a lot of recurring Sesame Street segments, includng Grover the Waiter, The Adventures of Super Grover, and Global Grover. He also frequently appears in Monsterpiece Theater and The Spanish Word of The Day. Grover, along with Elmo, is one of the more popular characters created during the show's run, partially for his silly manner of speaking and also for his numerous imaginary adventures (namely as Super Grover), adventures children felt they could easily identify with. At a Museum of Television and Radio seminar on September 24, 1992, Frank said: "I like Grover because really, he's wiry. He's tough. He gets emotional. But also he tries very hard to help people, and do things right, to the extent that he doesn't use contractions in his words. If there's apostrophes in the script I get, I make the separation, because he doesn't say 'can't'. He says 'can not'... Grover came about organically. I worked Cookie Monster, I worked on Bert. Grover just kind of happened. I guess that's why I like him." Appearances Grover appeared in the following memorable skits: * 'Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)' * 'Over and Under and Through' * 'Sharing', with Grover and Prairie Dawn * Grover takes the stairs, while Kermit takes the elevator * 'Professor Grover's Tub Tips' with his mother. * The Super Grover series * Various Professor Grover skits * Various skits at Charlie's Restaurant, commonly as a waiter messing up situations for the Fat Blue Muppet character *Lena Horne singing How Do You Do? to him when he was shy *'Monster in The Mirror' *'Proud of Me' *Near and Far He is perhaps most remembered for the now famous "Near and Far" sketch, in which he demonstrated the positional concepts until he fainted from exhaustion, and also for his role as Super Grover. Grover in other countries *Germany: Grobi *Kuwait: Gargoor *Spain: Coco *Mexico: Archibaldo *Norway: Gunnar *Israel: Kruvi *Sweden: Greven *Turkey: Aςikgoz *Russia: Grover Marshal Grover Marshal Grover is one of Grover's recurring characters. His horse is named Fred the Wonder Horse. Marshal Grover and Fred first appeared on Sesame Street during Season 4 (1972-1973). Marshal Grover's most recent appearance was in the 2001 direct-to-video special Elmo's World: Wild Wild West. Fred made a cameo appearance in the 2004 special A Celebration of Me: Grover. Trivia *In the early days of Sesame Street, Grover had brown fur and was referred to as Fuzzyface. *Grover made a special appearance in Episode 518 of The Muppet Show. *In recent years, a newer, brighter Grover puppet has been used. The puppet was rebuilt in 2004 for Eric Jacobson. See also * Grover's Mommy * Sesame Monsters * Grover quotes External links * Tough Pigs: Troubled Waiter skit collection * [http://www.zeroboutique.com/grover/ Grover is Bitter parody site] Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Muppet Characters